


Dr. Longbottom.

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Harry's fun times [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Harry takes his pet visit Doctor Longbottom.





	Dr. Longbottom.

Neville Longbottom, Professor of Herbology  at Hogwarts and part-time pet medical examiner looked over the file of his last appointment- he only did these appointments when it was somebody he knew needing their pet looked at or the regular examiner was otherwise occupied.

today one of his best friends was bringing in their pet. 

Just when he was finished leafing over the folder, there was a knock on the door. 

“Come in!” he called looking up at the door from the file in his hand.

Harry Potter, a former classmate of his and one of his best friends entered his office. he stud up and shook his hand.

Neville did a quick once over of the pet over Harry's shoulder.

Shoulder length white blond hair, still slightly chubby rosy cheeks, the boy was still young, perhaps six or seven.

The pet was currently wearing a pair of black, loose-fitting shorts and a small collar that had a lead attached to it that Harry was currently holding in his hand.

Neville dragged his attention back to Harry.

“Harry, come and have a seat."

The man nodded, sitting down in the chair. He pulled his pet to his lap and started running his fingers through the little ones hair.

As Harry did this Neville could see Silver Eyes curiously looking around the office. Neville was glad that the young one didn't seem to be nervous, yet at least.

"So what brings you and your pet here today?" He asked even though he already knew the answer since it was in the file.

"As you know he has already been in training for a little over a year now but I don't trust the examiner at the school to give him a thorough examination." 

Neville nodded at this explanation.

 

“Alright, let’s get him on the table.”

Neville strap the pet to the gynecology table, being that the pet was still so young they had to use the hand restrains and the chest strap too. ( for the pet safety of course)

Harry continued karting his fingers through the blonde locks and adding peppering kisses over the pets tummy making the pet giggle.

 

“Did you give him an enema?” Neville asked.

“Uh. No? Shit, sorry Nev, I meant to but I forgot. James got in trouble and I had to sort that out."

Neville smiled and held his hand up to stop him.

“It’s not a problem. I have all the equipment.” 

He was already taking out a large enema bag and the powder needed to make an adequate cleaning solution. It took no time at all to have the whole thing set up.

“Okay. So, since male pets use the same opening for defecating and procreation, it is important to keep your pet clean, but you obviously know that since you said you meant to.” he said chuckling. 

“How often do you clean him out?" Neville asked as he lubed the nozzle up and pushed it into the boy’s hole, enjoying the quiet, desperate whimpers and moans when the liquid started rushing into the little blondes’ bowels. 

"I clean him out twice a day with a small sized enema - once in the evening and once in the morning." Harry said answering Neville's question.

"Have you started him with deep cleanings yet?" Neville asked looking at Harry.

"No, I haven't properly fuckt hm yet."

Neville nodded.

Harry nodded silently, watching as his pets little tummy started to get round, Neville putting in a lot more water and Harry has put and yet.

Neville started jotting down notes on a clipboard that was on the tray of instruments that he was using. after writing down a few notes about what he had done so far he dropped his quill and grabbed a hold of one of the little blond nipples and started rolling it and between his fingers. the pet mold and tried to Arch his back. Neville jotted down another note.

"His nipples are quite sensitive."

Harry just sat there watching the entire process.

Neville checked the bag and saw that the enema was finished. He patted the small, firm bulge of the boy’s stomach before getting the bucket that could be fixed to the table.

He pulled the nozzle out and Harry & Neville watched as the enema rushed out of the pets little round bubble but. The boy started making noises again. Harry reached out and cupped the boys cheek, the pet turning his face into his Master's Hand letting out small whimpers.

Neville cast a cleaning charm on the pet and a Vanishing charm on the bucket.

once that was done he pulled a chair between the little pets spread legs.

"Have you started him on any treatments for hair removal? and if not would you like me to start the process? It would be another 25 galyan's."

"I've only done some washing soap treatments. they actually have something that you can use now before his even started growing it?"

"Yes."

Harry thought about it for a moment. "Kay, yeah that sounds good."

Neville got up and went over to his cabinet getting the treatment and a pair of gloves. returning to his spot he slipped the gloves on and opened the solution bottle import some into a cupped hand, he rubbed his gloved hands together and started rubbing and massaging the solution and to the boys pale white skin.

"This also has the added bonus of putting a protective layer over the pet skin since by removing the hair or taking away one of the bodies natural defenses against germs and parasites."

Harry smiled at his friend. "That sounds like something out of a muggle textbook. where would you learn something like that Nev?"

"My wife Hannah, has been reading muggle medicine journals and something called anatomy books. why a Innkeeper would want to read stuff like that is beyond me." Neville shook his head as he finished by slapping both sides of the pets round butt. a small moan escaped the pet.

Neville took off his gloves and then waving his wand at them to make them disappear.

Neville turn to Harry as he route down something on a smaller piece of parchment before handing it to Harry. "This is the name of the solution that I just used, you can buy it at the nearest apothecary, you should use it at least once a week and it should halt the process of hair growth by the time he reaches puberty age. you can even give this to the people at the training school and they will be more than happy to do it. if you still see hair growth once he has hit puberty age then bring him back here and we will do the removal." 

“Oh, that’s great." Harry said, caressing his boy’s cheek. 

Neville turned his attention to the pets little puckered hole, he was glad to see that even with the inadequate stimulation of the enema nozzle, the blondes’ hole was already glistering wetly what little Lube had been on the nozzle.

“Now, this is looking to be fine,” he put on another pair of gloves and added some more lube to his now gloved fingers, before sticking his finger into the boys slightly open hole and moved it slightly making whimpers come from his patient.

“Have you been playing with him down here?” Neville asked, rubbing at the tight ring of muscle with the pad of his middle finger.

“Yes, of course, a bit before bedtime, but I've only used my finger, and the nozzle for the enema. But nothing bigger than that until he's older at least."

Neville hummed, “I’m going to work on him now until he’s loose enough for a proper examination.”

Harry nodded, all though he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his little pets bottom sucking on Neville’s finger.

"Have you started him on anal plugs?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I used a set of training plugs, we are using a small set of silicone ones currently."

Neville hummed as he added a second finger. The pet was opening up beautifully under the attention.

"How often does he where the plugs?"

"Hmm, once a week. when I'm not busy with Auror business."

"If you would like to try to get him to wear it longer even while your on business you can get a harness with a lock. and then as he grows you can change the plug to a bigger one. that way he will be already for yours. and if you are consistent about it, by the time you reach the largest one, he won’t be able to sleep without having something in his hole."

Neville was now up to three fingers, scissoring and pumping them carefully. The pet was breathing heavy and covered in sweat. Neville wasn't concerned of the lack a reaction from the pets little member.

"Would you like me to give him something to start his body producing come?" Neville asked.

Harry's eyes lit up, "oh yes, that would be lovely. Thank you."

Neville pulled out and rubbed the rim for a few seconds to help it relax a bit more. When he pushed back, he tucked his pinky close too, and let the pets wet, loosened hole take four of his fingers.

Harry moaned, there was a bulge in his pants and Neville could see that his fingers were twitching - probably imagining him finally taking his pet someday.

Neville pulled out, smiling at the distressed little whine the boy made. His hole was puffy and gaping, blinking at them invitingly.

Neville was about to speak and get the potion for the come production when there was a knock at the door. and then the door opened.

" I'm sorry to bother you Professor Longbottom- I know you're with a patient, but we have a slight emergency-" the frazzled nurse trailing off.

Neville glanced at Harry.

“Would you mind taking over for me while I deal with this? it should only take a few minutes."

"No problem Nev." Harry said as he slid his fingers into his boy’s warm, wet opening. with one last glance at his friend and his friends pet Neville made his way to help the frazzled nurse. he might be off duty but that doesn't mean that the other doctor is.

Harry pumped his fingers In-N-Out of his pet, searching for the little blondes prostate, it took a minute before he found it and he knew when he had because his little blonde pet tried to buck and let out a small moan. Harry smiled.

when Neville returned he stood in the doorway watching before walking over to his table of implements also has potions cabinet.

He picked a speculum and silicone set of massager beads as well as the come potion.

“That’s it, pet. Master is here to take care of you,” Harry cood as he rotated his fingers.

Neville put everything on a cart and pushed it closer. “Alright. There’s only one thing left to check, and to administer the potion before you can take your little pet home.”

Harry stepped back in a way from his pets spread legs to give Neville room to work.

Neville picked up the potion and dipped his wand into it. when he pulled it out a good portion of his wand was covered. he stepped in between his patients legs.

" Harry can you hold that piece of paper- yes that one- in front of me. I have to read that spell as I do this part."

"rumpunt tunicas defricatus urina gorgeo." the pets piss slit engorged enough for Neville to stick his potion coated wand inside as he muttered another spell. as he did this at the pet screamed the first actual sound of fear since they started this procedure. Harry comforted his pet by rubbing his tummy and carding his fingers through his hair. once that was done he gave the pets little penis a few Strokes and could feel it slowly getting slightly hard. this part done he moved to the next and final step.

He picked up the speculum and turn to Harry. "I know he's been rather calm up to this point but are we going to have issue with this next part?"

Harry shook his head no. "I told him before we came that if he was good and didn't cause you any trouble during this appointment that we would try something new before he went back to the training."

Neville nodded before turning back to his task. He pushed the speculum into the boy’s stretched and well lubed hole and opened the blades as wide as they could go. getting a slight whimper and return. He used lumos on his wand to take a look inside. 

“It looks good. when are you going to start giving him contraceptive potions to start growing his womb? he's how old? six or seven? you could do it now or wait another year or two."

" James and Albus are still young. I'll probably start giving him the contraceptive potion and the womb growing potion after he gets done with training."

"So around 11 then, seems fit, it gets something for you and him to do once Albus is off at school. Now then…”

He put the massager beads inside, he knows that they've already messed with the pets prostate some but hopefully this will put him over the edge. and it did; the little boys whole body locked up, eyes rolling back to his head as his cock shot out a jet of come.

Neville couldn’t help laughing at the space out pet and watched as Harry arouse the boy enough to feed him his own seed.

“Your pet is healthy and I would say is ready for whatever you decide to be your next step."


End file.
